


проникший глубоко под кожу дискомфорт

by nomuad



Series: Of Stilted Conversations and RBFs by jfiacre [ru] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Step-Brothers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Кагеяма и Курахара - сводные братья, но между ними больше общего, чем они думали. // или о том, как Кагеяму сваливают на Курахару во время рождественских каникул, пока их родители уехали в отпуск.





	проникший глубоко под кожу дискомфорт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [discomfort runs skin deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591649) by [jfiacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre). 



Какеру не знает, чего ему ожидать, когда узнает о том, что сводный брат собирается остановиться у него на время рождественских каникул. Он пока не сказал никому из Аотакэ, — он в принципе не особо любит говорить о своей личной жизни вне бега. А потому он откладывает все свои мысли на этот счет подальше, пока не наступит подходящий момент для того, чтобы задуматься.

Отец присылает короткое сообщение примерно через неделю, Какеру как раз возвращается с вечерней пробежки. Кагеяма приедет завтра днем. Какеру осматривает свою комнатку, замечает слой пыли на досках под ногами. Проклиная себя, он в смятении ерошит и без того растрепанные и влажные от пота волосы.

Полдень субботы наступает раньше, чем хочется Какеру. Не то чтобы он недолюбливает Кагеяму — они виделись-то всего один раз, когда отец Какеру собрал их всех на ужин. И воспоминание было слишком слабым и не оставившим совершенно никаких впечатлений: ко времени, когда Какеру поступил в университет, оно совсем поблекло.

— О! Курахара! — синхронный вскрик близнецом эхом разносится по коридору, и Какеру не уверен, стоит ли ответить на зов — может, притвориться, что его нет в комнате?

Идея отбрасывается, когда Какеру слышит грохочущий топот почти у своей двери, а после — щелчок открываемой двери.

— Кура… — Джотаро протискивается в дверной проем справа.

— …хара! — Джоджиро появляется слева.

— Кто-то пришел, чтобы с тобой увидеться! — вопят они в два голоса, улыбаясь, и вваливаются в комнату.

Какеру, вздохнув, кивает. Он спроваживает их и выходит сам, закрывая за собой дверь. В последний раз, когда он оставил близнецов без присмотра в своей комнате, ему потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы найти недоеденный рисовый шарик, к тому времени начавший прилично попахивать. Урок был усвоен.

Какеру видит угрюмое лицо брата и затылок Хайджи.

— Кагеяма, — говорит Какеру в знак приветствия. С небольшой настороженностью склоняет голову в сторону Хайджи. Прежде чем Какеру понял, что лидером их клуба является довольно сомнительная личность, он уже оказался втянут в его сети. Пусть и против участия в Экидене Какеру ничего не имеет, но он по-прежнему недоволен самим фактом обмана. И именно поэтому, несмотря на то, что он еще плохо знает Кагеяму, жестоким по отношению к нему быть не хочется: он не отдаст его на растерзания гнусным планам, состряпанным Хайджи.

— Курахара, — говорит Кагеяма.

Он высокий, на несколько сантиметров выше Какеру, — приходится пресечь гнилую мыслишку на корню.

— Рад, что ты смог приехать, — хотя на самом деле имеет в виду совсем не это.

— Рад, что я смог приехать, — отзывается Кагеяма, сжимая ремни своей спортивной сумки.

Какеру останавливает взгляд на спортивной одежде, которую любят современные подростки, и задается вопросом, не состоит ли Кагеяма в каком-нибудь клубе в школе.

— Кагеяма рассказал мне, что играет в волейбол, — вдруг говорит Хайджи, словно прочтя мысли. На его лице появляется едва заметная улыбка, а в глазах — что-то, похожее на веселье, и Какеру не уверен, что ему это нравится. — На какой позиции?.. Страхующий?..

— Связующий, — сухо отвечат Кагеяма.

— Ох, прости мне мою ошибку. Связующий! В вашей семье правит атлетизм, — усмехается Хайджи, подставив под подбородок кулак. Он разглядывает Кагеяму словно оценивающе. — Вашей команде, случайно, бегать не приходится?..

И до того, как Кагеяма начал отвечать — и к облегчению Какеру, — появляются близнецы, сразу же начиная тарахтеть и толпиться вокруг Кагеямы.

— Вот это да! А ты высокий!

— Какого ты роста?

— Ты так похож на Какеру!

— В вашей команде есть девушки?

На лице Кагеямы мелькает вспышка ужаса, он делает шаг назад, отступая, когда близнецы нависают над ним все ближе.

— Ребята, прекратите. Мне кажется, вы его пугаете, — говорит Хайджи, уперев руки в бока, но в его взгляде видится мрачное веселье.

Джотаро — или Джоджиро? — стонет. Какеру, к радости близнецов, все еще не отличает их друг от друга.

— Да ладно, мы лишь хотим познакомиться с ним!

— Какеру никогда не говорит нам ничего о себе.

— Ты можешь спросить все, что захочешь, как только Кагеяма расположится и немного отдохнет. И я уверен, что Какеру и сам бы хотел многое наверстать.

Какеру же не совсем уверен в этом, но он не протестует. Близнецы возвращаются в свою комнату, не скрывая надуто-разочарованных лиц.

— Прощу прощения за них. Они это все без злого умысла, просто когда видят что-то, что вызывает в них интерес, то ведут себя как плохо выдрессированные ретриверы, — рассерженно пыхтит Хайджи.

— Без проблем, — говорит Кагеяма, с застывшим в недоумении лице, заставляющим Какеру задаться вопросом, насколько у Кагеямы плохо с коммуникабельностью.

— Давай я отведу тебя в комнату, — предлагает Какеру. Он не может не сочувствовать человеку, оказавшемуся в такой ситуации после шести часов езды в поезде. Да и не настолько он мудак, чтобы оставлять Кагеяму один на один с возникшими трудностями.

***

Когда наступает вечер, Какеру возится с капустой. Он, как обычно, помогает Хайджи при готовке, — не смог отказать в просьбе, но из-за этого ему кажется, что он оставил Кагеяму, вместо того, чтобы поддерживать его, но тот, похоже, совсем не возражает. Да и когда тут успеть возразить, когда близнецы, завидев вытащенный из сумки волейбольный мяч, сразу же воскликнули «побросай нам!» и начали утаскивать Кагеяму на улицу.

Кагеяма в панике оборачивается, надеясь на помощь от Какеру, но его безмолвная просьба разбивается о закрытую Хайджи дверь.

Зимние каникулы у школьников длятся две недели. Кагеяма будет здесь целых две недели. Их родители не вернутся до наступления Нового года. Какеру ничего не может с собой поделать, но он разочарован, что ему придется нянчиться со сводным братом. Кагеяма здесь всего пару часов, и пока что Какеру везет с тем, что их взаимодействие свелось почти к нулю. Хотя отец, скорее всего — пусть этого и не говорил, — хочет, чтобы они поладили.

— Знаешь, я восхищен твоей решимостью отмыть капусту дочиста, но если с каждым кочаном ты будешь возиться так же долго, то мы не закончим и до завтра.

Какеру чувствует трепещущее у уха дыхание Хайджи; он застывает, когда тот тянется к плавающей в тазу капусте. Плечо прижимается к плечу — тепло, — Какеру унимает едва не вскинувшиеся руки, глубоко вдыхает, усмиряя до сих пор дрожащее внутри желание взвизгнуть от неожиданности.

— Я почти закончил, — коротко отвечает он. Встречаться взглядами с Хайджи не хочется — когда он, одобрительно что-то бормоча, отступает — Какеру расслабляется.

У него уходит еще несколько минут на мытье капусты. Какеру слышит шорох, предшествующий натяжно скрипящему звуку открывающейся двери, хлопок, а после тяжелые шаги, по которым близнецов можно отличить от остальных. Другие шаги — более легкие и спокойные, приближаются, и Какеру ждет, пока они не стихнут у входа в кухню. Он уже развернулся, ожидая увидеть неловко мнущегося у порога Кагеяму, но, на удивление, ожидания не оправдываются.

— Будь осторожен, размахивая этой штукой, — говорит Хайджи, поглядывая на острый нож в руках у Какеру.

Хайджи завязывает передник и улыбается. Странной, забавной улыбкой, от которой Какеру теряется. Он отводит взгляд и бормочет извинения, вслепую схватив первую попавшуюся под руки разделочную доску.

Какеру сосредоточен, его рука уверенно сжимает рукоять ножа, он уже готов приступить к потрошению капусты, но — замирает. Чужие пальцы касаются его волос, уверенно перебирают спутанную челку, едва уловимо задевая лоб.

— Уверен, что все видишь? Не мешает? Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты покромсал себе пальцы, подпортив хороший кочан, который я урвал на распродаже.

Какеру слышит задор в голосе Хайджи, но не осознает, что тот пошутил, да и смешок, слетевший с его губ, не разбирает. Он чувствует лишь мимолетное прикосновение пальцев к волосам.

— Я взял заколку Принца, которую он оставил на столе. Не думай, он не будет возражать против того, чтобы ее некоторое время использовали, — говорит Хайджи. Прежде, чем Какеру успевает прийти в себя и сбросить сковавшее тело оцепенение, Хайджи одним движением сдвигает его челку вбок и закрепляет ее заколкой.

Какеру прожигает взглядом пол, сжимая кулаки и стискивая зубы до выступивших желвак — лишь бы румянец, выступивший на лице, скорее исчез. Не двигаясь, чтобы Хайджи смог осмотреть свои труды, почти не дыша — чтобы не спугнуть неожиданно нахлынувшие чувства.

Хайджи хлопает его по плечу и тихонько смеется.

— Вот так гораздо лучше! А теперь давай вернемся к работе. Кинг и Юки, становясь голодными, начинают походить на сварливых старушек.

***

Этот ужин ничем не отличается от любых других ужинов, прошедших в Аотакэ. Какеру втайне благодарен ребятам за то, что они ведут себя как обычно — громко и с весельем. Они приняли Кагеяму с распростертыми объятиями и кучей выпивки, которую Какеру немедленно отодвинул подальше от Кагеямы.

После трапезы Какеру находит Кагеяму сидящим на крыльце. Рядом — волейбольный мяч.

— Извини за то, что они такие шумные, — говорит Какеру, замечая, как плечи Кагеямы напрягаются. Он достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы понять — у Кагеямы такие же проблемы в общении, как и у него. Возможно, это единственное, что между ними общего. Кроме хмурого взгляда и интереса к спорту.

Какеру присаживается рядом, но не слишком близко.

— Все в порядке.

Кагеяма смотрит на Ниру, склонившую голову над миской с едой.

— Тебе нравятся собаки? — Какеру моргает; морщится от своей неудачной попыткой завести разговор. Хорошо, что рядом нет близнецов или Нико-сэмпая — некому дразнить. Все же, курс социологии не залог успешного общения, — думает Какеру с иронией.

— Мне кажется, что животные не очень меня любят. Они всегда убегают или рычат на меня, — говорит Кагеяма. Какеру не обижается на его грубоватый тон, он видит, как Кагеяма отворачивается, а кончики его ушей заливаются краской. В груди что-то давит, напоминая о том, насколько они похожи на самом деле. Какеру медленно обдумывает в глубине сознания этот факт.

— Нира — собака Хайджи. Или я так думаю. Не знаю. По крайней мере, он тот, кто кормит ее и выгуливает… — Какеру замолкает, пожимая плечами. — Если он разрешит, можешь попробовать поладить с ней, — добавляет он тихо. Но Кагеяма все равно слышит, и Какеру видит, что он немного взволнован.

Он не очень хорошо знает Хайджи, но внутренний голос говорит, что тот не будет против, если Кагеяма познакомиться с Нирой поближе. Хотя вполне возможно, это будет значить, что Кагеяме придется временно присоединиться к их пробежкам.

Кагеяма не отвечает, тишина заполняет все вокруг, но в этот раз Какеру она не кажется удушающей или неловкой. Может, потому, что вдалеке все еще раздается смех, бутылки со звоном сталкиваются друг с другом, а ножки стульев то и дело скребут по деревянному полу, когда кто-то выходит из-за стола. Пахнет жареной рыбой и маринованными овощами — все это наполняет Какеру чувством комфорта и близости.

— Почему ты носишь розовую заколку в волосах? — спешные, беспорядочные слова, сошедшие с губ Кагеямы, осознаются быстрее, когда он чертыхается. Какеру едва сдерживает смех.

— Раздражающий семпай, — кивает Какеру, и во взгляде Кагеямы появляется досада и сочувствие.

Раздается грохот, Принц визжит во всю глотку, вопят близнецы.

Какеру смотрит на Кагеяму и ловит себя на том, что улыбается.


End file.
